Le Magicien
by malohkeh
Summary: Derek Morgan n'oubliera jamais le jour où Spencer Reid disparut. Pour toujours, à ce qu'il semblait. Mais le jour où celui-ci réapparaît de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit, que retrouve-t-il de l'homme qu'il connaissait ? Peut-il faire face à ce qui reste de lui ? (crossover surprise)


Traduction du One Shot " _Magic Man_ " de Incy Little Spider, publiée avec sa permission. (merci, merci, merci !)

Spoiler : jusqu'au milieu de la saison 8

* * *

Derek se souvenait très clairement, comme si on projetait un film dans son esprit, de la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Spencer Reid. Emily était venue de Londres leur rendre visite, et il l'avait invitée chez lui avec JJ et Penelope pour regarder le match. Spencer, qui était censé les rejoindre, avait appelé une heure après le début de la soirée, alors que Derek apportait à tout le monde une autre bière et des ailes de poulet supplémentaires.

\- Je suis désolé, Morgan… j'ai, euh… mangé quelque chose… de… de bizarre… au déjeuner… je ne pense pas que la viande du sandwich que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui était suffisamment cuite, et je ne voudrais pas entrer dans les détails mais…

\- Ouais ouais, n'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus, avait ri Morgan dans le combiné.

Au même moment, il avait entendu les filles commencer à se chamailler et plaisanter dans l'autre pièce.

\- On se verra plus tard, gamin. Prends soin de toi, avait-il ajouté.

Spencer avait alors marmonné tout bas quelque chose d'indistinct et raccroché.

Derek était retourné dans le salon avant de tendre aux trois femmes leurs boissons avec un grand sourire, puis poser les ailes de poulet sur la table à café. Garcia venait de teindre à nouveau ses cheveux et quand Emily était arrivée en début de soirée, il les avait surnommées en plaisantant les Supers Nanas.

\- Alors les enfants, pour quoi vous chamaillez-vous ? avait-il questionné alors que JJ se penchait pour prendre une autre aile de poulet.

Penelope s'était tournée vers lui en gloussant :

\- Emily a changé la chaîne sans le faire exprès, vu qu'elle est complètement bourrée… avait-elle commencé à expliquer pendant que les deux autres éclataient à nouveau de rire. Il y avait un procès aux informations et on n'arrive plus à se souvenir du nom de… heu… tu sais… cette ville où toutes les catastrophes arrivent ?

\- Petit cœur, i peu près un million de villes qui correspondent à cette description…

\- Ouais mais on n'arrive plus à se rappeler comment elle s'appelle, s'était exclamée JJ.

Elles avaient à nouveau explosé en des rires hystériques, et Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de se joindre à elles tandis qu'il s'approchait avec sa bière et des ailes de poulets dans la main.

\- Pour être honnête, je crois que vous êtes aussi bourrées les unes que les autres, avait-il affirmé en essayant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il avait trébuché sur la table basse et manqué de tomber, mais était parvenu à retrouver son équilibre. Cela avait fait hurler de rire ses trois invitées.

\- L'hôpital se fou de la charité, Morgan ? avait exulté Emily alors qu'il se rasseyait avec un sourire coupable.

Ils retournèrent bientôt toute leur attention sur le match, leur précédente conversation totalement oubliée.

Cela avait été une soirée si ordinaire.

Des années plus tard, il luttait pour se souvenir de ce que Spencer avait murmuré au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Il faisait des efforts désespérés pour se souvenir.

Il avait besoin de se souvenir.

Mais il n'y parvenait jamais.

* * *

Quand Derek arriva au travail, le lundi suivant, Hotch les convoqua tous dans son bureau, le visage grave et fermé. Sitôt arrivés, ils avaient tous remarqué que Reid n'était pas là. Ils avaient tenté chacun de leur coté de l'appeler, d'essayer de le joindre, mais il ne répondait pas.

\- Comme nous l'avons tous remarqué, l'équipe comporte aujourd'hui un membre en moins, déclara Hotch. Spencer est retourné à Vegas. Sa mère… est décédée dans la nuit de vendredi.

Les yeux de Garcia s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et des exclamations de compassion se firent entendre dans le groupe.

\- Naturellement, il va prendre quelques congés. Je suis certain que nous pouvons nous en sortir sans notre génie pour quelques semaines.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Il les congédia alors et ils ressortirent du bureau en échangeant des regards inquiets et en murmurant des paroles de sympathie.

Diana Reid était morte exactement dix mois après Maeve Donovan.

Spencer ne revint jamais de Las Vegas.

* * *

Trois mois passèrent sans la moindre nouvelle de lui.

Ils l'appelaient et envoyaient des sms, laissaient des messages vocaux, frappaient à la porte de son appartement. Ils l'appelaient constamment.

Seul un message signalant que son téléphone était hors service leur répondait.

Morgan prit des congés pour prendre un vol vers Vegas. Il interrogea les employés de l'hôtel où Reid était descendu, il interrogea les quelques personnes qui s'étaient rendues aux funérailles, rencontra les employés de l'hôpital où sa mère était internée. On ne lui reporta rien d'inhabituel. Il était dévasté par le deuil, ce qui était compréhensible, n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et était resté à l'hôtel la majeure partie du temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il libère la chambre, sitôt les funérailles terminées.

Cela faisait quatre mois.

Ils avaient obtenu un mandat et Morgan enfonça sa porte. Face à la vision qui s'offrit à eux, JJ se détourna et fondit en larmes, tandis qu'un poids mort descendait, brûlant et lourd dans la poitrine de Derek.

L'appartement avait été nettoyé.

Tous ses meubles avaient disparu.

Tous ses livres.

Toutes traces de lui.

Tout ce qu'ils obtinrent en enquêtant davantage, ce fut ce qu'ils avaient déjà tirés de la gardienne ; qu'elle prévoyait de bientôt revendre l'appartement. Quand ils demandèrent pourquoi, elle leur répondit : « le précédant locataire s'est évaporé sans même prévenir. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? »

Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait disparu.

Après avoir retourné tout le pays, ils trouvèrent une piste au milieu d'une vieille autoroute, le long d'une plaine désertique : une voiture du même modèle que celle de Spencer, calcinée et entourée par les restes d'un grand feu. Après des jours à fouiller méticuleusement les cendres, ils y trouvèrent les restes d'une photographie.

Ils pouvaient tout juste reconnaître le visage souriant de Reid, avec ce qui semblait être JJ et Hotch de chaque coté de lui. Ce n'était qu'un morceau d'une image plus grande et qui montrait toute l'équipe, à l'époque ou Elle et Gideon en faisaient toujours partie.

Ils l'avaient prise à Noël.

Garcia les appela et sa voix sembla vide… anéantie.

\- C'est… c'est impossible de le tracer. Qu'il ait fait du stop, se soit débarrassé de toutes ses cartes de crédit, soit devenu sans-abri… après son départ de Vegas et son arrêt à la station essence la plus proche de votre position, sa piste disparait totalement.

La station essence la plus proche se trouvait à trente minutes. Quand ils s'y rendirent pour montrer à tout le monde une photographie de Spencer, personne ne se souvenait de lui.

Presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait disparu.

Ce n'était pas comme lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe étaient partis. Il n'y avait aucun message, aucune raison, rien. Il avait juste disparu.

Morgan se souvenait avoir pleuré avec Garcia, Blake et JJ dans l'open-space, pleuré avec Prentiss au téléphone. Il se souvenait être resté assis dans un bar avec Rossi et Hotch, à simplement rester là, serrés sur des sièges confortables, en silence, et en touchant à peine aux boissons qu'ils serraient entre leurs mains.

Il se souvenait de toutes les personnes, au FBI, qui avaient tenté de le retrouver. Combien de fois ils avaient essayé de trouver une piste, de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de lui, simplement pour revenir avec le même rapport, encore et encore.

Le même rapport qui l'atteignait plus violemment à chaque fois.

Ils étaient retourné dans tous les endroits où il avait pu vivre, de la vieille maison de son enfance aux appartements miteux qu'il avait loué au fil des ans.

Ils avaient cherché dans les restes de son école élémentaire, réduite en cendres des années auparavant. Ils avaient vérifié son lycée, les universités où il avait étudié.

Ils s'étaient rendus au cabanon où Tobias Hankel l'avait torturé. Ils étaient allés au chalet de Gideon. Ils étaient allés voir le cimetière où Maeve était enterrée, ainsi que celui où sa mère reposait, à Vegas. Ils étaient retourné encore et encore à l'endroit où Maeve était morte.

C'était épuisant.

Et ils n'en tiraient rien.

Mais comme Rossi avait remarqué sans détour : « c'est un homme plein de ressources. S'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il s'assurera que ça n'arrive jamais. »

Ils avaient pris quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer et, pour Derek, c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Kirk Van de Velde était plus vieux, sans doute d'un âge proche de celui de Hotch. Un mâle alpha avec des cheveux gris bouclés et un visage dur, ridé. Il était sérieux, déterminé, un homme avec qui on ne plaisantait pas. Derek savait qu'il se montrait amer mais il l'avait pris en grippe dès le début.

Hotch lui avait fait la morale : « nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aimes pas Van de Velde parce qu'il n'est pas Reid. Mais nous avons tous besoin de tourner la page, Morgan, ou nous n'allons jamais travailler efficacement en tant qu'équipe. »

Bien que Morgan se soit calmé sur les démonstrations d'hostilité, ils ne purent jamais vraiment en arriver à se détendre ensemble après une affaire, plaisanter entre eux, se rencontrer autour d'un verre, ou passer du temps ensemble pendant un jour de repos.

Tout était rude, froid et professionnel à l'extrême désormais, vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre et sept foutus jours sur sept.

Rien de détendu. Rien de bon enfant.

Spencer Reid était le cœur du BAU.

Et Van de Velde semblait toujours montrer une sorte de gêne, comme s'il savait à quel point ces personnes avaient souffert. A quel point elles étaient intérieurement brisées.

Comme s'il savait qu'il remplaçait une personne qu'ils avaient tous aimé comme un petit frère.

Ils n'avaient plus le sentiment d'être une famille.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq ans que Spencer Reid avait disparu.

Morgan se trouvait dans un bar, seul, à boire quelque chose de bien trop fort, à se sentir bien trop fatigué. Il enquêtait sur une affaire qui n'allait nulle part et il rappelait de l'époque où une mauvaise affaire ne l'aurait pas affecté au point qu'il aille boire dans un bar.

Il se rappelait de l'époque où il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un dans l'équipe.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait, ces temps-ci, c'était se souvenir du passé.

Alors qu'il levait les yeux de son verre, il détailla instinctivement le bar, le regard se posant sur chaque personne en train de parler, chaque visage dans la foule.

Une vieille habitude, désormais.

Son cœur manquerait un battement quand il verrait au loin une silhouette dégingandée avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés…

Il regarderait à nouveau et réaliserait qu'il se trompait.

Encore.

Il plongea à nouveau les yeux dans son verre.

Ses os étaient plus douloureux que jamais. Il se sentait constamment épuisé.

Le regard figé dans l'ambre liquide, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine la personne qui tira la chaise à coté de lui.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Il sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux. Une femme le regardait avec inquiétude. Il la dévisagea en clignant des yeux, un peu confus.

\- On dirait que vous portez tout le poids du monde sur vos épaules, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il s'autorisa un sourire plus petit encore en retour.

\- Le prochain verre est pour moi, affirma-t-elle d'une voix ferme en lui indiquant clairement de ne pas essayer de la contredire. Vous semblez en avoir besoin.

Il sentit le bord de ses lèvres se soulever.

\- Oui m'dame, plaisanta-t-il.

Cela lui valut un vrai sourire. Il concentra son attention sur elle, à travers les ténèbres troubles du bar. En regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir que ses cheveux bouclés étaient si foncés qu'ils paraissaient presque noirs, et si longs qu'ils atteignaient pratiquement sa taille. Elle portait de grandes boucles d'oreilles émeraude qui faisaient briller ses yeux bleu-océan. Sa peau était d'une pâleur d'ivoire et elle affichait un sourire agréable, réconfortant.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent et il prit gracieusement la sienne, la main enveloppant le verre. Elle prit une gorgée et grimaça en avalant.

\- Au fait, je suis Donna, se présenta-t-elle en chassant une mèche bouclée de son visage.

\- Derek, répondit-il. Merci pour le verre, juste une sale journée au boulot, v'voyez…

Elle hocha la tête avec une expression de sympathie.

\- Ce sont les pires, pas vrai ?

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de son verre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine, en effet, vous semblez tout connaître sur le sujet, lança-t-elle malicieusement en retour.

Il sourit dans son verre. De son coté, elle fit tourner le liquide dans son verre et le regarda avec un soupçon de déplaisir. Si elle n'appréciait clairement pas les boissons trop fortes, elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet.

\- Alors, vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Il se prépara à avoir la réponse qu'il recevait habituellement quand il affirmait qu'il travaillait au FBI : d'abord, la surprise, puis l'incrédulité et ensuite la demande de voir son badge. Cela arrivait à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son métier.

\- Hum, s'éclaircit-il la gorge, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil. Je suis du FBI.

Comme prévu, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, avant de rougir un peu. Oh mon dieu… désolée, vous devez toujours entendre… attendez, attendez… une sale journée au boulot ? Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

Il rit malgré lui et elle afficha ce sourire agréable qui creusait des fossettes hautes sur ses joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit quelque chose s'agiter en lui.

\- Pas besoin de vous inquiéter… je vous protègerai, fit-t-il avec un grand sourire qui la fit de nouveau rire.

\- Hé, je peux parfaitement me protéger toute seule, merci bien, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Le sourire qu'il afficha était le plus naturel et le plus grand qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.

\- Oh, je vois ça…

Elle lui lança un regard exagérément intimidant qui froissa son visage.

\- Vous feriez mieux de le croire, mon vieux.

Il leva les mains dans une parodie de reddition et elle se détendit à nouveau en riant doucement.

\- Je crois que vous êtes la première personne qui ne demande pas à voir mon badge, remarqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, prit une autre gorgée méfiante de sa boisson et frissonna en l'avalant.

\- Ah, oui, répondit-elle en poussant la mèche persistante qui revenait devant son visage. Le FBI est venu là où je bosse, hier, alors je me suis dit que vous ne me mentiez pas. Ce grand type qui ne sourit jamais et une femme blonde.

Il acquiesça et termina son verre.

\- Ouais, ils travaillent avec moi. Ils devaient parler à une étudiante au lycée… vous devez travailler là-bas ?

\- Ouaip, hocha-t-elle la tête et les fossettes réapparurent quand elle sourit et ajouta : je suis professeur d'anglais.

Elle secoua alors légèrement la tête, coupant ainsi le contact visuel, et une expression de tristesse apparut sur son visage.

\- Pauvre enfant… murmura-t-elle. C'était sa mère, pas vrai ? Je l'ai vu aux informations, elle avait ces horribles cicatrices…

\- Ouais… ouais…

Il se mit à jouer avec son verre vide, et le silence s'installa. Quand elle prit de nouveau la parole, sa voix semblait un peu plus douce qu'auparavant.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez sans doute pas en parler, fit-elle avant de lever son verre : à des temps meilleurs ?

Il montra son verre vide avec un geste d'excuse et elle versa immédiatement un peu de son verre dans le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle était probablement très heureuse de se débarrasser de l'alcool par tous les moyens possibles.

Il leva son verre.

\- A des temps meilleurs, dirent-ils d'une même voix en faisant claquer leurs verres.

Quand ils prirent une gorgée, son visage se tordit comme si elle buvait de la térébenthine, avant qu'elle ne secoue brièvement la tête en lui souriant à nouveau.

Le tressautement dans sa poitrine sembla gagner en intensité.

Ils parlèrent pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, en devenant de plus en plus éméché et prompt à rire bêtement.

A la fin de la soirée, ils échangèrent leurs numéros et se promirent de se retrouver autour d'un café quand ils auraient tous les deux le temps.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et lourd dans l'estomac, et il ne pensait pas que cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ces dernières heures.

* * *

Cela faisait six ans que le Docteur Spencer Reid avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Il voyait toujours son visage dans la foule quand il marchait dans la rue, seulement pour cligner des yeux et le voir disparaître à nouveau.

Belladonna Branagan avait emménagé avec lui un mois plus tôt.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Belladonna ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-assassin par-dessus ses copies d'anglais alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse de café.

\- Mes parents étaient des hippies drogués et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle !

Derek lui envoya en retour un grand sourire en sirotant sa propre tasse de café, avant de retourner d'un pas trainant dans le salon de l'appartement qu'ils se partageaient. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et leur chien, Bale, sauta le rejoindre. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait enterré Clooney.

Il se sentait bien trop vieux. Il avait eu cinquante ans quelques semaines auparavant et il traversait la crise habituelle que Donna avait décrite comme la phase « oh-merde-j'ai-un-demi-siècle ».

Il y a sept ans, il avait quarante-trois ans. Spencer en avait trente.

Il avait vaguement réfléchi avec Penelope au cadeau stupide qu'ils allaient lui offrir pour ses trente-et-un ans. Ils avaient eu une idée de farce qui aurait fait rire leur Docteur et lui aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel, tandis que les deux cerveaux diaboliques derrière l'opération auraient jubilés en se vantant de leur trouvaille.

Il ne se souvenait plus quel était ce cadeau.

Il se souvenait toujours, en revanche, de ce que l'autre homme portait le dernier jour où il l'avait vu. Une chemise grise avec de minuscules pois bleus et une cravate marron avec son habituel chandail par-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille quand il leur avait rapidement dit au revoir tout en rassemblant ses papiers pour les glisser dans sa sacoche, avant de passer cette dernière sur son épaule et se précipiter dehors.

Il avait une démarche si frénétique, par moment…

Ses doigts s'agitaient toujours dans des mouvements convulsifs, il avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, ses yeux étaient toujours si grands et curieux.

Il était tellement empli de vie.

L'homme entre deux âges avala péniblement la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et sentit le café tiédir entre ses mains.

Parfois, il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, pris de sueurs froides devant les visages des personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, toutes les immondes phrases murmurées à son oreille quand il était enfant, et Spencer Reid, le visage entièrement blanc à l'exception des deux trous noirs au niveau des yeux, qui lui murmurait encore et encore quelque chose d'une voix trop faible, trop indistincte, et il fallait qu'il entende ce qu'il disait, qu'il entende ce qu'il lui avait dit... qu'avait-il dit avant de disparaitre ?

Mais il ne réussissait jamais à l'entendre.

Et quand il ouvrait les yeux, alors que Donna le réconfortait doucement dans l'obscurité, il pouvait entendre ce faible murmure résonner dans sa tête. Encore, et encore, et encore…

* * *

Cela faisait sept ans que le Docteur Spencer Reid, Agent Spécial Superviseur du BAU, s'était purement et simplement volatilisé.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la vieille équipe. Une nouvelle fournée de jeunes gens plus excités, plus passionnés était arrivée et, la vieille équipe, trop fatiguée, trop usée, les avait laissé prendre le relais avec joie. Alex Blake était restée, elle avait eu assez de chance pour que l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Reid n'ait pas le temps d'être aussi profonde que pour ses collègues. Kirk Van de Velde avait pris la place de Hotch et se tenait désormais à la tête de la nouvelle équipe. Il se sentait bien plus à sa place avec ces nouveaux agents : il n'était pas qu'une sorte de remplaçant terne à leurs yeux, contrairement à ceux de l'ancienne équipe.

JJ avait suivi les traces de Rossi et était devenu écrivain. Elle passait plus de temps chez elle, désormais, pour élever ses deux garçons et sa petite fille.

Le souvenir d'Henry pleurant contre sa mère, deux mois après la disparition de Reid, lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Où est tonton Spencer ? Où est tonton Spencer ? criait-il, complètement hystérique, jusqu'à ce que JJ s'éloigne avec lui pour essayer de le calmer.

Elle avait lancé par-dessus son épaule un regard d'excuses silencieuses à ses collègues alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Il repoussa le souvenir au fond de son esprit ; trop vif, trop douloureux.

Hotch était de nouveau en couple avec Beth. Ils n'avaient que Jack, toutefois cela leur suffisait. L'ancien chef d'équipe enseignait le droit à l'université locale et était secrètement reconnaissant d'avoir des horaires plus stables afin de pouvoir retrouver sa famille.

Rossi passait bien plus de temps avec sa propre famille. Garcia attendait un enfant et travaillait toujours au FBI, bien qu'elle ait été transférée dans l'Unité de Cyber Criminalité. Prentiss revenait de Londres de temps en temps pour leur rendre visite. Rossi et elle étaient les deux seuls derniers célibataires du groupe mais, à présent, cela ne les contrariait plus vraiment.

Morgan était lui aussi resté au FBI, mais avait été transféré à la Division des Crimes en Col Blanc. Ce travail restait difficile et cela lui plaisait, sans que ce soit aussi épuisant émotionnellement que pourchasser des tueurs en série.

Il se demandait constamment ce que faisait Spencer ces jours-ci. S'il avait une famille, une femme ou des enfants. Il était génial avec Henry… il aurait fait un père fantastique.

Il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées quand Donna s'avança d'un pas nonchalant et s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé. Il passa aussitôt son bras autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui en sirotant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Pendant les quelques années où ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils avaient rassemblé une assez belle collection de verres et de tasses fantaisistes et les placards de la cuisine croulaient littéralement sous leur nombre. En cet instant, elle buvait dans une tasse Mad Max qu'elle avait trouvé quelque part sur internet.

\- Benson Yarra a récolté un nez en sang aujourd'hui, mentionna-t-elle avec désinvolture en allumant la télévision.

Une sitcom apparut sur l'écran et ils la regardèrent pendant quelques minutes sans s'y intéresser réellement avant qu'elle ne commence à naviguer parmi les chaînes.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour lui. Ses parents sont horribles… très intolérants. A cause d'eux, il s'en est pris à Simon Xie aujourd'hui. Eh bien Simon l'a frappé et maintenant ils sont tous les deux dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

\- C'est vraiment honteux de voir comment certains enfants sont élevés, confirma Morgan.

Elle poussa les cheveux tombés devant son visage en tombant sur une chaîne d'informations.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-elle doucement.

Morgan cligna des yeux et se concentra sur l'écran. Il eut un aperçu de l'image, une rue sombre et lugubre pleine de policiers en train de marcher en rang, le visage sombre. Puis, une image rapide d'un groupe de personnes terrifiées en pleine panique dans les allées et les rues crasseuses, avant que la caméra ne s'effondre et ne se coupe.

\- Nous vous tiendrons informés de la suite des événements, fit le journaliste aux cheveux gris.

Donna émit un bruit frustré. Elle fit claquer ses doigts en tentant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Oh allez, allez quoi… c'est cette ville où toutes les catastrophes arrivent toujours… tu sais, c'est arrivé il y a quelques temps… ce milliardaire qui a disparu pendant une éternité avant de revenir de nulle part… tu sais… oh, allez… bon sang c'est pas vrai…

Il la serra davantage contre lui, se pencha pour prendre la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

\- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça ma belle, l'apaisa-t-il avec un baiser rapide sur la joue.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel mais une nuance de rouge colora sa peau. Il afficha un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Je suis fatigué… allez viens, allons nous coucher, dit-il.

\- Comment pourrais-je te dire non, Dee ? lança-t-elle malicieusement.

Il eut un petit rire alors qu'ils se relevaient du canapé et se préparaient pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Cela faisait sept ans et six mois que son vieil ami avait disparu.

Il était allongé dans son lit, à moitié endormi alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube éclairaient doucement sa fenêtre, quand son téléphone bipa fortement sur sa table de chevet. A coté de lui, Donna émergea doucement du sommeil, grognant et marmonnant dans sa fatigue. Il décrocha en réprimant un bâillement.

\- Derek Morgan à l'appareil.

\- Allo ? murmura la voix frénétique de Penelope à son oreille.

Il une sensation étrange s'éveilla dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en sentant une terreur glaciale s'emparer de son corps.

Quelqu'un était-il mort ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes… vite Morgan… j'ai quelque chose, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

\- Trouvé quoi Garcia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? siffla-t-il désespérément.

Il y eut une petite inspiration brusque de l'autre coté de la ligne alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, qu'elle tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

\- Morgan… il faut que tu viennes… je… je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Reid.

* * *

Il écrivit un mot expliquant la situation à Donna, s'habilla si rapidement qu'il bataillait contre ses vêtements, et se précipita dans le couloir en courant presque. Quand il entra dans sa voiture, il remarque que ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable contre le volant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Garcia habitait à quinze minutes, dans un petit pavillon coloré, avec son partenaire, un type mince à lunettes appelé Gav.

Il s'efforça de retrouver une respiration égale en arrivant dans son allée bordée de fleurs. Puis, en levant les yeux, il la vit regarder par la fenêtre de devant. Elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher, avant de disparaître.

Il claquait la portière en frissonnant sous l'air frais matinal quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, emmitouflée dans un peignoir rose et des pantoufles Bugs Bunny aux pieds.

\- Entre, entre, siffla-t-elle en tournant les talons et en courant pratiquement à l'intérieur.

Il la suivit en sentant son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et ses pensées filer si rapidement que cela lui donnait le vertige. C'était un rêve – un rêve totalement fou et absurde…

Alors qu'il la suivait à grandes enjambées dans sa maison chaleureuse et douillette en direction du bureau, il eut le sentiment de plonger dans le terrier du lapin. Recouvert d'une sueur froide qui lui piquait la peau, il pouvait à peine respirer.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Pas après toutes ces années.

Il s'assit sur une chaise à roulettes à coté du bureau sur lequel reposait l'ordinateur – un bureau recouvert de babioles colorées et de peluches, exactement comme l'était son bureau à l'époque du BAU. Les mains de Garcia tremblaient autant que les siennes. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il vit que son visage était devenu complètement blanc, comme si elle n'était noyée dans un océan de décolorant.

\- Morgan… te souviens-tu de Nathan Harris ?

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, interpelé par ce nom familier. Il lutta pour se souvenir, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se concentrer.

\- Il… il me semble qu'il pourrait être… un UNSUB ? Je… je ne me souviens pas.

Elle acquiesça et appuya sur une touche de son clavier.

La photographie d'un jeune homme à la tête rasée et pâle, le visage squelettique, lui renvoyait son regard. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit sa mémoire le titiller.

\- Il est venu nous voir… il y a une éternité, expliqua Garcia à voix basse. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devenir un tueur en série et il… s'est lié à Reid.

Une drôle de sensation naquit dans son estomac. Il déglutit alors que les yeux vides et fatigués transperçaient les siens depuis l'écran d'ordinateur. Le souvenir vague d'un jeune adolescent avec des cicatrices d'acné, un sourire nerveux et des cheveux bouclés lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite. Il… il… est sorti de son institution il y a environ huit ans et a fait changer son nom pour devenir Nathan Fields. Il voyait une foule de psychologues et de spécialistes et il travaillait comme caissier dans un supermarché… tu sais, pour faciliter sa réintégration. Il y avait des tas de personnes qui gardaient un œil sur lui et s'assuraient qu'il allait bien… il avait des tas de moyen d'être aidé. Mais un jour… il a tout simplement disparu. Il s'est volatilisé.

Morgan sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

\- Il y a sept ans ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Elle hocha la tête. Il déglutit à nouveau et réprima le frisson qui lui remontait le long de l'échine.

\- Alors j'ai réussi à trouver où il est allé, aussitôt après sa disparition…

Elle cliqua à un endroit de son ordinateur et une carte des États-Unis apparut. Elle grossit ensuite l'image et la déplaça avant de pointer son stylo à plumes vers l'écran.

\- D'après les motels et les stations-essence où il s'est arrêté, Nathan a suivi exactement la même route que Reid a pris avant qu'on ne perde sa trace, vingt-quatre heure après lui. Sauf qu'avec Nathan, le chemin continue bien après la frontière mexicaine.

Sa voix devint frénétique alors qu'inconsciemment, ils s'approchaient tous deux de l'écran.

\- Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Regarde… regarde… les jours qui suivent son arrêt à cette station essence, commença-t-elle en indiquant un point sur la carte. Station qui est à une heure de route de la dernière où Reid s'est arrêté et souviens-toi qu'il…

\- …faisait très chaud, la voiture consommait donc plus et aurait eu besoin de plus d'essence…

\- Exactement. Eh bien Nathan… avant qu'il ne passe par cette station essence qui est a exactement une heure de la dernière où Reid s'est arrêté, à chaque fois qu'il passait par un motel, il prenait toujours une chambre avec un lit. Mais… après être passé par cette station essence-là, il s'est mis à toujours prendre une chambre avec deux lits.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu et il fronça les sourcils, l'esprit tournant à vive allure. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau sifflait et se tordait à l'intérieur de son cerveau en assemblant tous les morceaux d'un horrible puzzle.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a retrouvé Nathan Harris là-bas et qu'ils ont quitté le pays ensemble ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis… mais… mais… ce n'est pas tout, écoute jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît…

Morgan s'approcha alors que les mains de Garcia tremblaient comme des feuilles sur le clavier.

\- Il y a quatre ans, Harris est réapparu et il… il a loué cet endroit dans cette petite ville dans le désert juste à coté de la frontière, et il s'est acheté un ordinateur bas de gamme et… et…

Elle avala difficilement, un peu essoufflée. Quand elle reprit le contrôle, elle se tourna pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Il s'est mis à commander… à commander… Morgan, il faisait des commandes en lignes de Dilaudid.

L'agent cligna des yeux en la fixant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre l'information.

Son souffle se bloqua, il expira en tremblant.

Non.

Spencer était fort. Ils auraient pu l'aider, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas laissé l'aider… ?

\- … et… et… ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas tout…

Morgan se força à se calmer et tourna de nouveau son attention sur Garcia et ce qu'elle lui disait avant que ses émotions ne puissent le submerger.

Elle cliqua à un endroit et un article apparut sur l'écran. Il était écrit dans une langue étrangère et l'illustration montrait une hispano-américaine en train de pleurer, ainsi que des hommes au visage sombre la consoler.

\- Tu te souviens de cette affaire il y a environ deux ans ?

Elle cliqua sur une autre touche et l'estomac de Morgan se tordit désagréablement. Sur l'écran, un adolescent d'origine latine était étendu dans un fossé, entouré par les cordons de sécurité jaune de la police. Garcia agrandit l'image, accentuant le malaise qu'il ressentait.

Le visage du garçon était horriblement taillé en pièce, découpé comme une dinde de Noel. Un sourire sanglant et irrégulier s'étendait de chaque coté de ses lèvres, un sourire si grand qu'il atteignait presque ses oreilles.

Garcia appuya sur une autre photographie. Un homme en surpoids, lui aussi d'origine latine, apparut sur l'écran. Sa bouche présentait exactement les mêmes blessures.

\- L'un était un membre d'un gang, l'autre n'était qu'un lycéen.

Morgan acquiesça en ravalant l'impression nauséeuse qui naissait en lui. Il n'aimait pas la direction que tout cela prenait.

\- Quatre mois plus tard, Harris est réapparu aux Etats-Unis. Au même moment, On a commencé à voir le même genre de meurtres dans les environs…

Morgan se souvenait parfaitement de cette affaire. C'est lors de cette enquête qu'il avait rencontré Donna pour la première fois.

Ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves, et ils ignoraient si les meurtres étaient l'œuvre d'un seul unsub ou si différents gangs suivaient une mode.

Les victimes n'avaient rien en commun : de sexes différents, elles venaient aussi de toutes les classes et origines ethniques possibles. De plus, les meurtres étaient éparpillés dans le pays et arrivaient en un rien de temps, avant de cesser tout aussi vite. Le temps qu'ils viennent enquêter dans une ville, le meurtrier était déjà loin.

Ils avaient dû abandonner alors que les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus éloignées dans le temps.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Garcia, qui indiquait quelque chose sur son écran.

\- Maintenant regarde ça… il y a eu un vol dans une pharmacie il y a six ans… dans cette ville au milieu du désert dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un a mis le feu à une voiture juste devant la pharmacie, pendant qu'un autre type entrait pour voler…

Elle marqua une pause et fit apparaître une petite liste d'objets qu'elle énuméra :

\- Un garrot, du coton, du désinfectant, des bandages et de la teinture verte. Personne n'a été blessé, mais ils étaient tous distraits par la voiture et n'ont remarqué les vols que bien après, quand il était déjà trop tard.

Elle cliqua d'un coup sec sur la vidéo de sécurité granuleuse sur laquelle on voyait les clients de la pharmacie se précipiter frénétiquement dehors, et fit un gros plan sur une silhouette portant un pull-over à capuche noir qui courrait derrière la foule. L'avant de son vêtement formait une bosse suspecte et son visage restait hors-champ. Garcia remit la vidéo en marche et grossit encore l'image pour voir une forme floue, indistincte, dans le reflet d'une vitrine de magasin. Elle n'apparut que pendant une demi-seconde avant de disparaître.

Garcia revint en arrière seconde par seconde, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette apparaisse de nouveau dans le reflet. Morgan réalisa soudain le regard acéré qu'il fallait pour remarquer un reflet qui apparaissait soudain pour disparaître aussitôt. Penelope devait avoir examiné cette preuve pendant des heures pour la voir.

La silhouette était floue, mais Morgan pouvait la voir. Un homme portant un lourd manteau et des cheveux à hauteur de menton. Garcia agrandit encore davantage l'image et ils fixèrent le visage qui emplit l'écran.

Le monde entier semblait s'être brusquement immobilisé autour de Morgan.

Son souffle semblait avoir déserté ses poumons.

C'était lui.

C'était indéniablement lui.

Le visage de Reid était fermé et Morgan ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu ses yeux si sombres et si creux. Sa tête penchée vers l'avant et ses épaules voûtées lui donnaient l'air d'une sorte de vautour affamé.

Il ne ressemblait plus en rien au jeune homme radieux qu'il avait un jour été.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain Morgan en pointant son doigt vers l'écran.

Penelope rajusta ses lunettes et regarda de plus près.

Des cicatrices traversaient ses joues pour former un épouvantable sourire sanglant.

\- Oh mon dieu… murmura Garcia avec horreur.

\- Penses-tu… dit lentement Morgan après qu'ils se soient tous deux remis du choc. Penses-tu qu'Harris ait… forcé Reid à le suivre dans sa folie meurtrière en échange de drogues ?

Il ressentit ce vieil instinct protecteur remuer en lui. Ce tiraillement fraternel dans sa cage thoracique, celui qui lui donnait envie de traverser l'écran pour le sortir de cet endroit et l'amener dans un lieu où il serait en sécurité.

Mais les yeux de Garcia étaient écarquillés et emplis de larmes d'une terreur qu'il n'avait plus vue en elle depuis longtemps.

Elle cliqua sur une autre touche, et un fichier audio apparut.

\- J'ai récupéré ça de Van de Velde… c'est une affaire non résolue datant d'il y a deux ans…

Elle appuya sur lecture. Il y eut une brève pause ponctuée de crépitements, puis des voix s'élevèrent :

\- 911, quelle est votre urgence ?

De l'autre coté de la ligne, une respiration forte et frénétique se fit entendre, avec ce qui ressemblait à des pleurs étouffés.

\- S'il vous plaît… murmura la voix.

Morgan sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir.

\- Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, vous devez l'arrêter, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, j'veux pas mourir…

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur, qui va vous tuer ? Où êtes-vous ? Pouvez-vous me dire où vous êtes ?

\- …J'veux pas mourir, j'veux pas mourir, pitié, je veux ma mère, où est ma mère, j'veux pas mourir…

\- Monsieur, vous allez respirez profondément, vous voulez bien faire ça pour moi ? Maintenant… dites-moi ce qui se passe, d'accord ?

Un craquement soudain retentit à proximité et la respiration paniquée devint hors de contrôle.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, il est là, il est là…

Il y eut des murmures sinistres que Morgan ne put comprendre à cause des appels frénétiques de l'opératrice dans le téléphone. Et soudain… il entendit un bruit de choc retentissant, un long cri plein d'une terreur pure, primaire, à faire froid dans le dos, puis… quelque chose qui glaça Morgan jusqu'aux os.

Un rire hystérique, strident.

Jusqu'à ce que la communication se coupe.

Les yeux de Garcia brillaient de larmes et Morgan était complètement sonné. Tous les sons, toutes les odeurs et les couleurs l'agressaient. Son cerveau était engourdi par l'horreur, et son corps agité de tremblements. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge alors que la moindre inspiration lui faisait mal.

Une peur profonde, animale, remontait en lui, devenant de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à lui donner le sentiment qu'elle allait éclater.

\- G-Garcia… Garcia… murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement tremblante qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Ce… ce n'était pas Reid au téléphone avec l'opératrice… ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

Quand elle parla à nouveau, ce fut d'une voix aussi tremblante que la sienne.

\- Morgan… c'était Nathan Harris.

Nathan Harris ?

Non.

Non.

C'était impossible.

C'était un cauchemar ridicule et complètement fou.

Il pouvait sentir le monde entier craquer autour de lui, à deux doigts de s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Cela ne pouvait être réel… il s'agissait forcément d'un horrible rêve… forcément…

\- Si Nathan Harris a appelé le 911, alors… alors… qui était l'homme en train de rire ? Ce… ça ne peut pas être Reid… c'est impossible… ce n'est pas lui… Penelope dis-moi que ce n'est pas lui, s'il te plaît ?

Garcia baissa le regard sur ses mains, les lunettes brouillées par les larmes. Elle recommença à taper sur les touches de son ordinateur, la respiration entrecoupée de sanglots silencieux.

\- Une… une heure après l'appel, N-Nathan s'est rendu à la police. Il… il a avoué avoir poignardé six prostituées à Mexico City et Las Vegas. Mais… mais il n'a pas parlé d'un complice, bien qu'ils aient essayé de lui demander qui était l'homme qui riait quand il appelait le 911. Il a refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit…

Comme s'il n'avait simplement jamais été là…

\- … et, et… l'année dernière, il a finalement été jugé… dans cette… oh j'ai oublié le nom… dans cette ville… tu sais, celle où toutes les catastrophes arrivent toujours… hmm…

Elle lutta pour se souvenir, mordant sa lèvre tremblante.

\- Tu sais… ils ont eu ces violentes émeutes il y a six mois… et ce type extravagant qui se balade avec une cape et… et le gouvernement a essayé de faire le ménage à des tas de reprises mais ça ne marche jamais… c'est comme… le pire endroit de toute l'Amérique…

Morgan la fixa alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour tenter de se souvenir du nom de cette ville.

\- Peu importe, ça n'a aucune importance… écoute ça, Harris a été déclaré fou et emmené dans un asile par ce Docteur psychopathe… comment il s'appelait déjà… se demanda-t-elle en te tapotant le menton pendant quelques secondes. C'était ce type appelé Jonathan Crane, qui s'est révélé être complètement givré.

Désormais partie sur sa lancée, sa respiration se faisait plus lourde et paniquée.

\- Et… et… à cause des émeutes, un tas de détenus se sont échappés et vu que cette ville est vraiment horrible, très peu ont été retrouvés…

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Nathan ?

Garcia marqua une pause et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrifiée auparavant. Elle était prise de tremblements incontrôlables et chacune de ses inspirations était pesante et laborieuse. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux avec force avant de cliquer sur une autre touche.

Le voir, ce fut comme une bourrasque de vent contre un château de cartes : tout finit par s'écrouler autour de lui.

Le corps de Nathan, étendu les bras en croix dans une ruelle.

Le visage taillé en un large sourire.

Les yeux écarquillés avec une expression d'horreur pure.

Il était mort terrifié, comme un agneau dans un abattoir.

\- Morgan… dit lentement Garcia.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle parlait sous l'eau, tant sa voix était faible et lointaine. Il se força à détourner les yeux de la photographie du mort alors que sa gorge se serrait et qu'un bruit presque assourdissant sifflait dans ses oreilles.

\- Morgan… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as regardé les informations récemment ?

Elle retira le résultat de ses recherches de l'écran, le visage si blanc qu'elle ressemblait à un fantôme, et se rendit sur Google. Elle tapa GCN, puis cliqua sur le premier résultat.

Le titre de la page clamait en grosses lettres noires :

Nouvelle Vidéo Dérangeante d'un Terroriste Fou Menaçant les Citoyens de Gotham.

Et sous ce titre, une vidéo.

Garcia cliqua dessus.

Un homme enveloppé apparut sur l'écran, ligoté à une chaise et en train de pleurer. Il semblait se trouver dans une sorte de chambre froide, des morceaux de viande pendaient à des crochets au dessus de sa tête.

Soudain, une voix nasale s'éleva en gloussant de derrière la caméra tremblante.

\- Dis-leur ton nom.

L'homme fixa le sol en répondant d'une voix tremblante :

\- Brian…

\- Es-tu le vrai Batman ?

Morgan jeta un regard plein de confusion à Garcia. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

\- Noon… marmonna l'homme secoué de tremblements et au bord des larmes.

\- Non ? répéta la voix avec extase. Alors pourquoi tu t'habilles comme lui ?

\- Garcia, c'est quoi ce truc au juste ? s'écria pratiquement Morgan en sentant la panique exploser d'un seul coup.

Ce n'était pas réel… c'était ridicule, c'était tout simplement surréaliste, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait pas…

Sa vision se troubla quand, après quelques secondes, la caméra fut retournée.

\- Garcia… Garcia, ce n'est pas lui… ça ne peut pas être lui… s'écria-t-il à moitié et Penelope se mit à pleurer réellement, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Un visage horriblement peint en blanc, avec des cheveux mi-longs en désordre et teintés d'un vert sale, remplissait l'écran.

Et sa bouche était mutilée en un sourire immense et infect…

Et derrière le voile de jubilation sadique qui recouvrait ses yeux… Morgan crut voir quelque chose d'horriblement, atrocement familier.

Avec l'impression que tout en lui hurlait, il s'autorisa enfin à entendre ce que le psychopathe apparu à l'écran disait.

\- …et à chaque nouvelle journée, s'il ne l'a pas fait, quelqu'un mourra, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Le souvenir de Spencer Reid, penché sur une carte dans la salle de conférence du BAU, le visage plissé de concentration, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, lui revint violemment

Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce ne pouvait pas…

\- A commencer par aujourd'hui, termina l'homme avant d'avancer les lèvres vers la caméra pour ajouter : je suis un homme de parole…

Le rire hystérique, strident, s'éleva soudain à travers les haut-parleurs et des dents orange remplirent l'écran. Le même rire que celui de l'appel au 911. Puis il y eut des cris de terreur en arrière-plan alors que la caméra se figeait.

Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'écartait en trébuchant, ressentant le besoin impérieux de s'éloigner, de s'éloigner… et sa tête tournait, et des vagues de nausées le submergeaient alors qu'il se jetait sur la porte en trébuchant lourdement et en haletant, avant de traverser le couloir comme un rhinocéros ivre pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

Il ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre que le visage de Reid… son visage souriant et nerveux au regard innocent, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses mains qui s'agitaient sans cesse.

Et remontant des profondeurs de son estomac, le vomi alla s'écraser sur la porcelaine blanche et étincelante des toilettes alors que des sanglots désespérés secouaient son corps.

* * *

…

…

…

« _Bonjour, Aéroport National Reagan_ …

\- Bonjour, salut… euh, hmm… désolé de vous déranger, désolé… hm… bonjour. Heu… je… j'ai besoin de prendre le premier avion pour Gotham City, New York et je me demandais si je pouvais voir les détails du vol par téléphone… ?

« _Malheureusement, monsieur, personne n'est autorisé à entrer à Gotham City pour le moment à cause du dan_ … »

\- Oh non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est… écoutez-moi… j'ai un ami à Gotham… c'est… c'est comme mon petit frère et… et il faut que j'aille le voir… il faut que je le sorte de là… il le faut, s'il vous plaît madame… vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

« _Monsieur, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais c'est trop dangereux de voler vers Gotham en ce moment et nous avons des ordres stricts venant du Gouvernement Fédéral disant de ne laisser personne…_ »

\- Ecoutez, je suis du FBI… l'Agent Senior Derek Morgan de la division des Crimes en Col Blanc, j'ai travaillé avec le BAU, j'ai été dans la police, s'il vous plaît vous devez me laissez y aller… il va se faire tuer, vous ne comprenez pas…

« _Monsieur, je vous suggère de parler à un de vos supérieurs ou d'appeler la Police de Gotham City, qui pourrait être mieux placée pour vous aider_ … »

\- …oh… d'accord… d'accord, d'accord… Je vais faire ça… Je vais faire ça... Je suis désolé… j'ai juste… j'ai juste… je suis désolé…

« _Ce n'est rien monsieur. Je garderai votre ami dans mes prières_. »

\- M-merci… merci…

* * *

« _Morgan, des fédéraux, ça fait des années qu'ils en envoient des tas à Gotham et ça n'a rien changé, d'accord ? C'est un putain de trou à rats. De toute façon là-bas les flics détestent le FBI… ils préfèrent être terrorisés par un cinglé couvert de maquillage plutôt que nous appeler à l'aide. C'est au-delà de notre juridiction. Laisse-les se démerder…_ »

\- Vous souvenez-vous du Docteur Spencer Reid ?

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ?_ »

\- Vous souvenez-vous du Docteur Spencer Reid ?

« _Ce petit crétin en cardigan qui a disparu comme Gideon ?_ »

\- Gideon a laissé un mot d'adieu. Reid s'est volatilisé…

« _J'ai su la minute où je l'ai vu que le BAU le briserait en deux…_ »

\- Je crois que c'est lui.

« _Hein ?_ »

\- Ce psychopathe à Gotham… c'est lui. C'est Reid. Et je peux l'aider.

« _Morgan… écoute-moi. A Gotham, c'est. La. Merde. D'une, ils te laisseront pas entrer. Deux, ils te laisseront pas approcher leur criminel, ils veulent à tout prix gérer leurs crapules comme ils l'entendent et trois, quand ils vont attraper ce pauvre type, ils ne vont rien en avoir à foutre que ce soit Spencer Reid ou Ghandi, ils vont l'attacher à une chaise et le faire griller comme du bacon. Pigé ?_ »

\- J'ai besoin de retrouver Reid… !

« _Reid. A. Disparu. On n'a pas une seule trace de lui. On l'a cherché. On a retourné tout le pays pour le retrouver. Ca n'a rien donné. Morgan, ça fait sûrement des années qu'il est mort._ »

\- Je sais que c'est lui… il a perdu l'esprit, je dois l'aider…

« _Morgan, je ne le répèterai pas. On ne va pas te laisser entrer à Gotham… Combien de fois as-tu essayé de les appeler d'ailleurs ?_ »

\- …ça fait toute une semaine, maintenant.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils t'ont raccroché au nez ? Et d'ailleurs, j'ai entendu aux infos que l'autre détraqué avait attrapé ton gars il y a quelques heures…_ »

\- Quoi ?

« _Ta bête de foire essayait de tuer un politicien et le détraqué avec la cape l'a eu._ »

\- Ils l'ont eu ?

« _Ouais… tu les as contacté récemment ?_ »

\- J'ai appelé un peu plus tôt, ça a sonné dans le vide…

« _Peut-être que si t'appelles maintenant, tu pourras parler à ce cinglé ou que sais-je… j'sais pas… ils sont sûrement pas mal occupé…_ »

…

« _Morgan ?_ »

…

…

…

« _Morg…Morgan ? Oh espèce de pauvre abruti._ »

* * *

…

…

…

…

« _…_ »

\- Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Senior Derek Morgan du FBI, j'ai appelé un peu plus tôt pour connaître la situation actuelle avec le terroriste connu sous le nom… attendez… heu… Allo ? C'est… C'est l'Unité Anti-Crimes, n'est-ce pas ?

« _…_

 _…_

 _…_ »

\- Heu… Allo ?

« _Aallloooo._ »

…

…

…

\- Qui est-ce ?

« _Je suis désolé, personne à l'UAC n'est en bonne position pour parler pour le moment… mais croyez-moi, ils ont été vraiment soufflé par votre appel._ »

\- Spencer, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?

…

…

…

\- Spencer ? Spencer ? Spencer ?!

* * *

\- Derek… bébé ?

L'interpelé, qui était penché sur un petit écran de télévision, leva la tête quand Donna entra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit la tasse de café qu'elle avait amené.

Ils fixèrent tous les deux en silence l'écran neigeux. Elle passa un bras autour de lui mais il demeura rigide et déconnecté du réel.

\- Est-ce que le reste de l'équipe le sait ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête.

Garcia avait fait venir tout les autres pour leur montrer ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait même eu Prentiss via Skype.

Hotch avait appelé le Département de Police de Gotham City et reçu la même réponse que Morgan : « nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide, on peut gérer ça tout seuls. » Rossi avait alors pris le téléphone et crié dans l'appareil qu'ils n'étaient qu'un tas d'idiots incompétents. Ils avaient raccrochés aussitôt.

Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvés à l'Aéroport National Ronald Reagan. Blake avait pris des congés pour venir et essayer de les aider, tandis que Prentiss avait pris un vol depuis Londres. Rossi et Garcia avaient chacun de leur coté insisté en sifflant de colère auprès d'un membre du personnel que non d'un chien ils devaient monter dans un avion illico presto, alors que Hotch et JJ avaient cherché quiconque ressemblant à une figure d'autorité dans l'aéroport pour tenter de leur faire entendre raison.

Chacun d'eux avait semblé rencontrer le regard des autres au même instant précis.

Et chacun avait semblé trop fatigué, trop effrayé, trop désespéré, trop vieux.

Comme s'ils réalisaient soudain combien c'était pathétique… combien c'était inutile… alors que la foule courrait sans fin autour d'eux.

Même quand ils s'étaient rendus en groupe au bureau d'accueil, on refusa qu'ils entrent dans un avion. On le leur refusait malgré leurs demandes, leurs suppliques, leurs voix qui s'élevaient.

Ils étaient alors retournés à leurs voitures, Emily montant dans celle de JJ, et étaient tous rentrés chez eux sans un mot.

Pour entamer le long, l'interminable processus des appels téléphoniques.

\- Derek… il faut que tu dormes un peu, lui dit fermement Donna alors que les yeux de son compagnon restaient fixés sur l'écran et qu'il sirotait son café sans y penser.

\- … peut-être… peut-être… murmura-t-il. Peut-être… qu'on s'est trompé. Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui…

Elle le serra contre elle et il posa sa tête sur son épaule en se disant de ne pas pleurer, en se disant d'être fort.

\- Ils ne vont pas me laisser y aller… dit-il d'une voix sourde et monocorde. Ils ne vont laisser personne y aller. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser l'aider.

\- Hé, fit-elle avec douceur. Tout ce qu'ils doivent faire c'est attraper cet homme, qui qu'il soit, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fera de mal à personne d'autre. Quand ils l'auront attrapé, ils te laisseront y aller… il faut juste attendre. Il faut juste être patient.

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, sans même faire attention au fait qu'elle se soit penchée pour éteindre la télévision.

\- Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes un peu, fit-elle de ce ton qui ne laissait la place à aucune négociation et qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle devenait protectrice.

Il la laissa faire et se leva laborieusement pour se préparer à dormir. Il se lava les dents et se mis en boxer pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa tasse vide. Finalement, ils s'allongèrent ensemble dans le lit, emmitouflés dans les couvertures en se tenant simplement l'un l'autre, leur souffle joint.

\- Donna ? murmura-t-il dans le noir en essayant de contenir les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Tu es… tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

Elle serra sa main sous les couvertures et se rapprocha davantage de lui.

\- Toi aussi Derek, dit-elle, les lèvres frôlant les siennes à chaque mot. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime davantage.

Et l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux l'aida à plonger dans le sommeil le plus profond qu'il ait connu depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Il regarda plus de personnes mourir dans les journaux papiers et télévisuels.

Il regarda alors que, enfin, il était réellement attrapé et mis en détention.

Il regarda l'affaire et son procès.

Et il regarda le juge le condamner à mort sous l'ovation de la foule et du jury.

Mais quand il appela Gotham, ils ne voulaient toujours pas laisser qui que ce soit le voir.

Derek n'en fut même pas conscient… mais à ce dernier refus, il sombra profondément dans quelque chose de sombre et pesant. Un gouffre de sable-mouvants dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire.

Tout faisait trop mal.

Tout était trop difficile.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mourir, pour que rien ne soit douloureux, que tout soit facile à nouveau.

Il était trop vieux. Il était trop fatigué.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Donna était comme la silhouette au bout de son tunnel. Elle l'appelait, lui criait quelque chose de trop faible, d'indéchiffrable. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle essayait de l'aider… mais sa voix était trop lointaine et il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ne pouvait pas courir vers elle. Il ne pouvait que s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Ses rêves étaient pleins d'enfants morts qui murmuraient des paroles qu'ils ne pouvait comprendre, encore et encore, alors que du sang coulait de leurs joues. D'un fantôme au regard triste, aux yeux caramel et aux cheveux bruns en désordre qui s'avançait vers lui, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, exactement comme il avait l'habitude d'être… jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche et que, à travers les dents noires et brisées, s'élève un rire perçant et démoniaque qui le faisait se réveiller couvert de sueur froide, haletant, tremblant et sanglotant.

Les autres membres de l'équipe auraient pu essayer de l'aider, ils pouvaient être dans le même état que lui… il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait se souvenir.

Il ne savait rien.

Plus rien ne comptait.

Et les semaines, puis les mois, puis les années passèrent.

Et, chaque jour, il mourrait un peu plus à l'intérieur.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq ans que l'équipe du SWAT avait retrouvé Spencer Reid pendu par les pieds à un immeuble quand, un jour, Derek Morgan reçut un coup de téléphone. Il était allongé dans son lit et grattait le ventre de son chien sans y penser en fixant le placard depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, quand le téléphone sonna sur sa table de nuit.

« _Agent Morgan ?_ » demanda une voix calme et professionnelle ?

\- Lui-même, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

« _Bonsoir, je suis Victor Zerhard, responsable du pénitencier Blackgate._ »

Son esprit ne l'enregistra même pas et il laissa le silence s'installer. Après une trentaine de seconde, l'homme s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge, mal à l'aise devant le désintérêt manifeste de son correspondant.

« _A Gotham, Agent Morgan,_ » insista-t-il. « _J'ai un prisonnier au sujet duquel vous nous avez assez fréquemment appelé il y a quelques années._ »

Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les sables mouvant. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il se sentait vide de l'intérieur, et fixa le plafond. Quand il prit la parole, tout allait à son rythme ralenti habituel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

De l'autre coté de la ligne, l'autre homme sembla un peu surpris par son ton abrupt.

« _Le sujet de cet appel n'est pas ce que moi, je veux,_ » fit-il sèchement. « _Le prisonnier en question doit être exécuté dans deux jours. Il a demandé à vous voir._ »

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'autre homme commençait à paraître de plus en plus irrité. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était brusque et énervée.

« _J'ai dit que le prisonnier avait demandé à vous voir, Agent Morgan. Il veut que vous soyez la pour son dernier repas et il veut que vous soyez dans la salle d'observation quand il mourra. Maintenant, je sais que vous et vos anciens collègues aviez insisté sur le fait que mon prisonnier était une sorte d'ancien collègue, mais franchement je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce que le prisonnier était avant, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. La seule chose qui compte c'est de nous débarrasser de lui pour que les civils puissent tourner la page et oublier. Alors est-ce que vous venez, ou est-ce que je peux me passer de vous réserver une chambre de motel ?_ »

Il eut le sentiment de lutter pour sortir d'un horrible rêve.

Comme s'il était piégé sous l'eau et qu'il essayait désespérément de remonter à la surface.

Comme si quelque chose de sombre, de visqueux et d'infect remplissait ses poumons, l'étouffait, l'emplissait de son horreur.

Le monde tournait autour de lui, rugissait et claquait ses dents crasseuses alors qu'il suffoquait en prenant une profonde inspiration pour dire dans le téléphone :

\- Oui. Oui je vais venir le voir.

* * *

\- Bonjour, Agent Morgan, le salua le directeur de la prison alors qu'ils se serraient la main comme deux mâles alphas se jaugeant l'un l'autre avec suspicion. Venez par ici… vous avez été minutieusement fouillé, je présume ?

\- Aussi minutieusement qu'on peut l'être, plaisanta-t-il faiblement en retour.

Le directeur ne s'autorisa pas un sourire tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs en béton gris.

\- Je suis sûr que vous comprenez pourquoi nous vous avons tenu éloigné du prisonnier si longtemps…

\- Pour être franc avec vous monsieur, non je ne comprends pas… mais je suis sûr que vous aviez vos raisons.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil et bomba davantage le torse.

\- Eh bien… ce n'est rien de personnel, Agent Morgan, mais le prisonnier a un certain don pour la corruption. Nous ne voulons pas lui laisser la moindre chance de se faire des alliés et de lui procurer des moyens de s'échapper, lui dit-il.

Les mots le transpercèrent par le contraste violent qu'ils faisaient avec sa vision d'un jeune homme agréable qui essayait toujours d'aider les autres et qui ne semblait pas avoir en lui la moindre petite part de ténèbres.

Il savait qu'au fil des ans, ses souvenirs avaient été altérés par la nostalgie… mais il ne pouvait pas avoir raté quelque chose d'aussi sombre dans son vieil ami, si ?

Avait-il été aveugle à ce point là ?

\- En trois ans de présence ici, continua le directeur en le forçant ainsi à repousser une fois de plus ses pensées habituelles, il a poussé deux de nos gardes au suicide et a joué avec l'esprit d'une jeune psychologue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit rien de plus qu'une droguée jouant sa groupie. Nous avons pensé que ce serait mieux de n'autoriser de visiteurs que pour ses dernières heures. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons fait en sorte que son dernier repas coïncide avec sa dernière visite… et aussi pour accélérer les choses et arriver à faire griller cet enfoiré dès que possible, bien entendu.

Derek ne pensait pas que cela soit conforme à quelque protocole dont il ait pu entendu parler, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'en faire la remarque. Chaque particule de son corps était concentrée sur ce qu'il allait rencontrer, de l'autre coté de ce couloir.

Ils semblèrent marcher pendant une éternité, le directeur luttant légèrement pour respirer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, il sentait chaque partie de son corps se réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aussi tendu et raide que les murs de béton. Une étrange terreur emplissait ses poumons et obscurcissait son esprit. Il se força à prendre des inspirations lentes et régulières afin de se calmer, de rester professionnel.

Qu'allait-il voir dans cette pièce ?

Le directeur s'arrêta soudain quand ils atteignirent finalement une lourde porte de métal renforcée, avec six gardes de plus que d'ordinaire pour la garder. Cette vision empli Derek d'une profonde et irrépressible terreur.

\- Bonne chance, Agent Morgan, lui dit le directeur en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Un des gardes s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Il hocha la tête en direction du directeur qui se tenait droit à coté de lui, les mains jointes dans le dos.

\- Ne laissez pas ce cinglé entrer dans votre tête, l'avertit un autre garde alors que les autres acquiesçaient sombrement. Nous avons tous perdu des amis à cause de ça.

Quelque chose enflait et s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde dans sa cage thoracique, comme une pustule sur le point d'exploser et de le rendre malade…

\- Je garderai ça à l'esprit, répondit Derek avec raideur quand la porte bascula enfin.

Il entra dans la pièce et sentit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui l'environnement réduit au strict minimum et sentit sa tête bourdonner de millions d'abeilles furieuses. Sur une table fixée au sol se trouvait un gâteau d'anniversaire bon marché, avec un glaçage blanc qui coulait sur le morceau de carton argenté placé en dessous.

Une femme d'apparence crasseuse était assise sur une chaise. Les cheveux teints en un blond miteux, elle portait une robe rouge ridiculement courte. Ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noir étaient visibles et son rouge à lèvre rose tâchait également son menton alors qu'elle gloussait avec un rire de petite fille.

Mais l'homme assis de l'autre coté de la table semblait à peine intéressé, son attention tournée vers la part de gâteau qu'il mangeait sans soin, avec une fourchette en plastique et en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Il n'était pas aussi mince que dans les souvenirs de Morgan… un peu plus large d'épaule et vouté, comme s'il était soudain devenu incapable de s'asseoir droit. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage… un brun sale et humide de sueur. Il portait un t-shirt blanc, un pantalon orange et une veste orange nouée autour de la taille. Derek pouvait voir que son visage était dépourvu du maquillage qu'il portait constamment pendant sa folie meurtrière et, sans lui, ses yeux montraient de profonds cernes noirs tandis que sa peau était d'un cireux écœurant.

Même sans tout ce maquillage, il ne ressemblait en rien à Spencer Reid. Pas celui dont il se souvenait. Certes… ses traits étaient vaguement similaires et il bougeait comme lui, jouait avec ses doigts et se léchait les lèvres…

Mais ce doute était toujours là.

Son visage montrait une fourberie froide et calculatrice… comme un renard qui serait en train de comploter, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

Derek n'avait jamais rien vu de tel chez le Spencer qu'il avait connu.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient trompés ?

Peut-être n'était-ce même pas lui ?

Peut-être était-il vraiment mort depuis toutes ces années.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme avait finalement réalisé qu'il était là et s'était tourné pour lui lancer un regard noir de ses yeux acérés et méfiants. L'homme se tourna également et lui sourit de ses dents orange.

\- Agent Morgan ! exulta-t-il avec de grands gestes des bras. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Il n'y a rien de plus triste qu'un homme mangeant seul un gâteau d'anniversaire, vous ne pensez pas ?

Morgan regarda l'inconnu de haut en bas. Il remarqua aussitôt les centaines de vieilles blessures et de piqures qui recouvraient ses bras quand il les leva pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Des marques d'injection.

Tu te souviens quand Reid avait commencé à porter constamment des manches longues ? fit une petite voix. Quand il était à l'hôpital après l'affaire de l'anthrax et qu'il n'en avait qu'une douzaine sur un bras ?

Ce n'était rien comparé à la quantité de marques qu'il avait à présent.

Mais ce ne pouvait pas être Reid.

Ces deux pauvres tordus dégoûtants appartenaient à un monde grouillant d'immondices et de violence, un monde qu'il voulait voir détruit plus que toute autre chose. Spencer Reid n'appartenait pas à ce genre de monde, sa place était dans un endroit propre, sain, empli de livres et de connaissances, pas ici, jamais ici, avec cette femme lubrique…

Il entendit un garde passer la porte, derrière lui.

\- Miss Quinn, gronda-t-il et la femme battit des cils dans sa direction. Il est temps de partir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers l'homme assis de l'autre coté de la table. Elle l'attrapa alors brusquement par le col, plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et lui colla pratiquement la langue dans la gorge. Le garde fit un bruit de dégoût et s'avança pour l'arracher à lui. Elle se mit à rire avec hystérie pendant qu'il la trainait dehors.

Quelque chose de froid s'était emparé de l'estomac de Morgan.

Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué comment, pendant un bref instant, les épaules de l'homme s'étaient soulevées et tout son corps s'était tendu d'inconfort. Personne ne remarqua comment, ensuite, ses doigts pianotèrent un bref moment contre le rebord de la table avant d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre dans un mouvement réflexe. Puis, en un clignement d'œil, il reprit son attitude parfaitement maitrisée.

Derek se souvint tout d'un coup comment son équipe, des années et des années auparavant, avait surveillé la demeure d'une star de cinéma, comment elle s'était entichée de Reid et comment elle l'avait fait tomber dans la piscine et comment il avait remit ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement incertain et agité les doigts et c'était lui, c'était lui, c'était lui…

Même après toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées, il restait le même Reid nerveux quand une femme lui faisait des avances imprévues.

Oh bon dieu, c'était complètement dingue…

\- …ils ne veulent pas me donner un vrai couteau, disait-il alors que Morgan s'asseyait face à lui, tout en coupant une large part du gâteau d'anniversaire, avec ce sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres abimées.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Il prit une part du gâteau à main nues et la tendit devant lui. Morgan la prit et vit ses yeux s'assombrir.

\- V'savez j'ai offert ce gâteau à absolument tout le monde et vous êtes le premier type à en prendre un morceau, remarqua-t-il en se coupant une autre part. Ils doivent penser que je me suis frotté les valseuses avec ou j'sais pas quoi…

Il regarda Morgan à travers le rideau de cheveux désordonnés et ricana en le voyant poser la part de gâteau.

\- J'me fiche just' de vous, M'sieur l'Agent, sourit-il. Je l'ai seulement empoisonné.

Il fit un clin d'œil et Morgan inspira profondément. Reid avait de nouveau disparu derrière cet homme, disparu sans laisser de trace. Soudain, il avait une autre manière de parler, un sens de l'humour tordu et un sourire aux lèvres retroussés et aux dents pourries.

Il se demanda ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour le voir émerger à nouveau.

\- Tu as dit au directeur que tu voulais que je sois là avec toi… et dans la salle d'observation quand tu mourras. Y a-t-il une raison pour ça ? Peux-tu me le dire ?

L'homme eut un vague mouvement de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

\- On a eu une conversation sympa au téléphone, vous n'vous souvenez pas ? Vous vouliez prendre de mes nouvelles. Ca m'a vraiment touché, Derek. Ca m'a touché au plus profond de ce bon vieux cœur noirci qu'j'ai là…

\- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici, Spencer.

Il observa attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur en prononçant ce nom – le nom qui lui donnait toujours le sentiment que quelque chose lui transperçait la poitrine. Mais l'homme n'eut pas la moindre réaction en mangeant bruyamment sa part de gâteau. Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est lever un sourcil.

\- Spencer ? Vraiment ? Vous remettez vraiment ça sur la table ? fit-il, la bouche pleine et les doigts se déplaçant en rythme sur la table. Je ne veux pas… euh… remettre en cause votre travail de détective, Derek, mais je pense que vous pourriez bien m'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Morgan s'était préparé à ça.

Alors que l'homme grattait ses cicatrices d'un ongle sale, il sortit un dossier de sa serviette. Son vis-à-vis fit un bruit de léger intérêt quand Derek le mit sur la table.

\- Regarde ça, Reid. Tu connais ces gens, murmura-t-il en posant une photo de l'autre coté de la table.

Il s'agissait de l'équipe pendant un jour de repos, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à un complexe touristique. Les filles étaient en maillot de bain tandis que Hotch et Morgan portaient des shorts de bain, tous regroupés autour de la piscine. Rossi avait fait rire tout le monde en arrivant en maillot, mais Reid les avait faits rire encore davantage en les rejoignant avec son ensemble gilet-veste habituel.

\- En voilà un bien joli groupe, fit l'homme d'une voix trainante en baissant les yeux sur la photo, le bout de son ongle posé sur le tissu cicatriciel rouge et enflammé qui lui barrait la joue.

\- Je sais que tu te souviens d'eux, Reid. Tu travaillais avec eux. Tu as travaillé au Département des Sciences du Comportement du FBI pendant dix ans avant de disparaître…

L'homme laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, et s'étouffa à moitié avec sa propre salive.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il dans un grognement sourd et empli d'une excitation moqueuse, avant de céder à nouveau aux gloussements amusé.

\- Ton nom est Docteur Spencer Reid.

Morgan refusa de céder à la colère, refusa de briser le contact visuel avec l'homme tellement secoué par l'hilarité qu'il en glissait presque de sa chaise.

\- Tu étais un enfant prodige, tu as une mémoire eidétique et un QI de 187…

\- Oh, vous allez me faire rougir, Derek…

\- Tu possèdes des doctorats en Mathématiques, en Chimie et en Ingénierie ainsi que deux licences en Psychologie et en Sociologie. Cela explique ta fascination pour la nature humaine, visible avec ton expérience sur les bateaux la nuit où tu as été capturé ; tes capacités en manipulation ; ton aptitude à improviser des explosifs pour faire sauter toutes sortes de véhicules et bâtiments ; et aussi la manière dont tu as réussi à empoisonner le commissaire Loeb. Etre au DSC pendant une décennie explique comment tu connaissais absolument tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'UAC, la nuit où tu l'as faite sauter…

\- D'accoooord, d'accoooord, je me rends, l'interrompit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait mangé le dernier cookie.

Il se pencha alors pour regarder à nouveau la photographie.

\- Alors, laquelle de ces splendides personnes je suis censé être, hein ? Suis-je le gros italien ?

Morgan garda une expression froide et contrôlée en le montrant du doigt. L'autre se mit à glousser plus fort encore en regardant la silhouette mince et avenante de haut en bas.

\- Il a l'air d'un type qui suit les règles, fit-il en oubliant le couteau en plastique pour simplement plonger sa main dans la masse informe du dessert. V'savez vous pouvez en avoir un autre morceau si vous voulez, Derek, ce n'était qu'une métaphore quand j'parlais du poison et du reste.

Il se mit à piocher dans sa pleine poignée de gâteau et de glaçage, léchant ses doigts et faisant des bruits secs avec les lèvres pendant qu'il mangeait.

Morgan réprima un frisson et insista davantage.

\- Tu te souviens de l'interrogatoire à l'UAC ? Tu te souviens ce que tu as dit à l'Inspecteur Stephens ? Les armes à feu sont trop rapides, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas savourer toutes les petites émotions ?

\- Vous m'en d'mandez trop Agent Morgan, dit-il avec un sourire narquois en se reculant sur sa chaise, les pieds donnant de petits coups sur le sol. Je peux à peine me rappeler d'avant-hier.

Il ne faisait plus que jouer avec lui, désormais.

Comme un chat avec une souris.

Morgan mit dans la main dans sa serviette et son interlocuteur eut à nouveau un bruit légèrement intéressé. Il tira une photographie et la poussa sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme souriante avec une chevelure brune et il observa avec attention toute réaction, tout signe indiquant que la silhouette qui ne cessait de se tortiller devant lui la reconnaissait.

\- Et qui est-ce que c'est censé être ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête après avoir rapidement jeté un œil à la photographie.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, répondit Morgan d'une voix basse et sombre. Elle est morte trop rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme ne fit que lever un sourcil avant de la regarder de plus près.

\- L'aurait fait un beau petit cadavre, affirma-t-il.

Sa voix paraissait si nonchalante, si indifférente, que le doute envahit une fois de plus Morgan. Cela ne pouvait pas être l'homme qui avait été effondré suite à son meurtre, qui avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle était morte…

\- Reid, écoute-moi. Tu sais qui c'est. Maeve Donovan est la première que tu ais jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup, les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent et son visage sembla tiré, pensif. Il sentit une vague d'excitation le parcourir. Avait-il finalement brisé cette barrière ? Avait-il finalement réussi à l'atteindre ?

\- J'ai connu une Maeve, un jour, dit-il lentement.

Morgan s'avança, ignorant l'odeur de saleté, de sueur et l'haleine fétide, infecte.

\- Je sais, Spencer. Je sais. Tu te souviens d'elle, pas vrai, je sais que tu te souviens…

\- Ouais…ouais… Maeve.

Il se mit à hocher la tête en claquant ses doigts et en se balançant d'avant en arrières sur les pieds de sa chaise.

\- Ca me revient bien maintenant… à _Mejico_ … mon ami avait ramené cette prostituée pour mon anniversaire… Maeve Herrera…

Et quand Morgan claqua sa main sur la table de frustration, il éclata à nouveau de ce rire sifflant.

Morgan avait envie d'étrangler cet enfoiré jusqu'à ce que les yeux jaillissent de son crâne et qu'il arrête de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se força néanmoins à rester calme, à détendre tout les muscles qui protestaient en lui.

\- Mais je parie que je sais ce que vous lui avez dit quand on a tiré sur sa jolie petite amoureuse, Agent Morgan.

Il y avait quelque chose de soudainement si sombre et féroce dans ses yeux que cela effraya presque Morgan.

\- Oh, je sais… je sais ce que vous dites tous. Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, ou un autre cliché vieillot.

Il fit un mouvement avec ses doigts et prit une voix exagérément mièvre. En un clignement d'œil, cette barrière froide et composée s'était abattue devant son regard.

\- Je sais… je sais… les humains disent toujours la même chose quand quelqu'un meurt, pas vrai ? Cela te rend plus fort. Cela te donne du caractère. Oh on peut être tout triste et avoir un traumatisme émotionnel comme dans une histoire minable d'un soap opera. Tout ce qu'elle était pour quelqu'un comme vous, Agent, c'est un accessoire pour rendre Spencer triste, lui donner du caractère. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont tous pour vous, pas vrai ? Qui se soucie des rêves qu'ils avaient, ce qu'ils allaient devenir, qui s'en soucie, hein ? Tout ce qu'ils étaient censé faire dans la vie c'est mourir pour que cela puisse rendre quelqu'un triste. C'est tout ce qu'ils sont. C'est tout ce qu'elle était. Ce ne sont même pas des personnes, pas vrai ?

Morgan ne fit que le fixer.

Peut-être avait-il bien brisé quelque chose, en fin de compte.

\- Et on peut être triste et on peut être traumatisé, mais la société dit : seulement pendant cette durée-là, continua-t-il en tapant le coté de sa main sur la table pour ponctuer chaque mot, ses yeux sombres brillants et sa voix devenue plus aigüe et frénétique. Et on peut être triste seulement de cette manière-là, et si on ne suit pas les règles on est faible, on est pathétique, on est fou.

Sa voix devint ridiculement aigüe sur ce dernier mot et il leva les mains dans les airs, les yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. C'était comme regarder un insecte sur un fil électrique… comme regarder une vidéo qui sautait et craquait et qui se répétait, se répétait, se répétait…

\- Et si on n'utilise pas ces personnes mortes comme accessoire pour devenir quelqu'un de plus fort, comme s'ils étaient morts juste pour notre bénéfice, alors c'est nous qui avons un problème, pas la société. Lève la tête mon pote, tout ira bien, continue d'avancer, tout arrive pour une raison, ça ira. Relève-toi, continue ta vie de tous les jours, retourne au travail, sois à nouveau normal, oublie ce qui s'est passé, agis comme si rien ne s'était passé, agis comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout se passait comme prévu, ça n'est pas important, ça n'est pas important du tout, pas vrai… ?

Et soudain, l'imaginer découper le visage d'une autre personne n'était plus aussi ridicule. Ou faire exploser une femme innocente. Ou enlever, torturer un civil avant de filmer ses derniers instants.

Parce que ses yeux étaient si fous et sa voix si délirante et Morgan sentit la terreur agripper chaque fibre de son être. Et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il s'agissait du dernier visage que tant de personnes avait vu avant de mourir.

\- …parce que la société déteste tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, siffla-t-il comme si c'était cent pour cent véridique et que rien ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis. Tout doit se passer de la manière dont c'est censé se passer. Tout doit se passer comme sur des roulettes. Les mauvaises choses n'arrivent pas simplement comme ça. Il faut qu'il y ait une raison.

Sa voix dégoulinait de mépris alors qu'il faisait de grands gestes et s'agitait et se léchait les lèvres, et tout cela lui donnait envie de sortir et s'enfuir, loin, très loin, et ne jamais regarder en arrière.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est demander aux gens combien ils peuvent subir avant d'accepter qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ce qui leur arrive. De mauvaises choses n'arrivent pas simplement pour le bénéfice de quelqu'un. De mauvaises choses arrivent et il n'en ressort rien de positif. Le monde continue juste de mourir, bébé. Pas d'explication. Pas de grands projets. Juste comme ça.

Il se rassit alors au fond de son siège et Morgan ne sut que faire. Il était venu à Gotham pour retrouver son vieil ami Spencer Reid. Mais Spencer Reid avait disparu. Remplacé par cet être violent, bouillant de colère.

Cette pensée le glaça jusqu'au sang.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, le laisser tomber…

Il ne pouvait pas mourir en étant un monstre…

Alors il lutta contre la terreur qui l'aveuglait et se pencha en avant, au point qu'il aurait pu lui prendre les épaules pour l'amener contre lui. Au point qu'il aurait simplement pu le tenir entre ses bras, l'enlacer jusqu'à ce que toute sa haine le quitte, comme le venin coulerait d'une plaie pour ne laisser derrière lui que le Spencer Reid qu'il aimait.

\- Toutes ces personnes que nous avons vu mourir… ta mère… Maeve… toutes ces personnes prises par les Unsubs… elles sont mortes sans but, sans bonne raison, et personne n'a jamais simplement attendu de toi que tu l'acceptes, Reid, personne n'a jamais dit qu'ils étaient morts pour t'aider à t'endurcir, dit-il en ne voulant rien d'autre que le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille bien à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne quelqu'un de bon, de pur… Mais tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Tu t'es battu contre ceux qui étaient derrière ces morts inutiles. Et maintenant tu es cette personne. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une de ces personnes que tu traquais, avant. Tu sais quoi, Spencer, désormais tu ne vaux pas mieux que celle qui a tué Maeve. Tu es pire qu'elle.

\- Oh ça fait mal, ça mon pote, ricana l'autre homme avec mépris. Le monde entier n'est-il pas délicieux, Derek, aussi doux que de la tarte à la citrouille ? Je pense que vous êtes effrayé car je suis allé de l'avant, au lieu de rester bien sagement dans votre parfait petit monde fantasmé…

\- Reid, tu n'es pas devenu la personne que tu es simplement comme ça. Tu as choisi de faire ce que tu as fait. Tu aurais pu empêcher toute cette violence inutile d'avoir lieu mais tu as choisi d'être en partie responsable de sa continuation…

\- Si j'avais pas été là, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait.

\- Spencer… quelque chose t'a fait faire ce que tu as fait. Ca n'est pas sorti de nulle part. Tu l'as fait parce que tu n'arrivais plus à supporter la douleur émotionnelle, siffla Morgan en retour avec désespoir.

Les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient si sombre désormais, presque d'un noir liquide.

\- Tu ne pouvais plus supporter tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé d'horrible dans la vie, la maladie de ta mère, l'abandon de ton père, ta scolarité, ce que Tobias Hankel t'a fait, ton addiction à la drogue, le départ de Gideon, JJ et Hotch simulant la mort de Prentiss, tes migraines, tout que les Unsub ont fait subir à leurs victimes et à nous, le meurtre de Maeve, la mort de ta mère. Tu ne pouvais plus le supporter. Alors tu t'es mis à punir des personnes innocentes. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas souffert autant que toi tu avais souffert, et tu leur en voulais pour ça. Parce que tu pensais qu'elles méritaient de souffrir autant que toi…

\- Nooooon, noon en fait, la vraie raison c'est - parce qu'il y a toujours une raison, pas vrai ? siffla-t-il en faisant du bruit avec ses lèvres.

Et pendant qu'il parlait, il s'approchait de Derek, si près qu'ils se touchaient presque, si près qu'il aurait pu passer la main dans ses cheveux et l'attirer vers lui et murmurer à son oreille que tout allait bien, tout allait bien, je suis là, je suis là…

\- Ma mère… elle est morte à ma naissance et… mon père… oh mon père… ne m'a jamais vraiment… euh… pardonné pour ça. Il s'est fait cet… ami… qui était, eh bien comment dire… dérangé. Et cet ami ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, oh non… non, non, non. Pas. Du. Tout. Alors un jour il est venu pendant que mon père était sorti, il m'a trouvé tout triste dans ma chambre et n'a pas aimé ça, oh non. Il est venu me voir, m'a crié au visage : « pourquoi tu ne peux pas être heureux pour ton papa ? Tu ne mérite pas d'être triste, espèce de petit merdeux… » m'a attrapé le visage… pris un couteau… et dit : « je vais te rendre heureux… tu ne seras plus jamais triste... » et il m'a fait ça…

Il indiqua son sourire factice tout en lui faisant un grand sourire de ses dents orangées.

\- …et maintenant… eh bien maintenant je suis toujours heureux.

Derek le fixa du regard, avec quelque chose de froid et lourd dans la poitrine. Il se sentait engourdi, comme s'il était dans une sorte d'horrible rêve.

\- Spencer… Spencer, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il en sentant la panique commencer à monter alors qu'il regardait ces yeux glacés, dépourvus d'émotions. Spencer… ta mère était schizophrène paranoïaque…

\- Oh c'est pas mal ça, c'est pas mal, laissez-moi prendre le relais…

Il leva le regard vers le plafond en faisant claquer ses doigts et en passant la langue sur le tissu cicatriciel irrégulier de ses joues, les yeux devenus deux billes étincelantes.

\- Ma mère était… heu… une schizophrène paranoïaque… aiguilles et médicaments au petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. Mais elle pouvait à peine s'offrir ses… fioles de bien-être liquide. Elle devait jouer à cache la saucisse au milieu des ruelles sales pour en avoir. Mais un jour, même ça, ça n'a pas été assez. Alors un jour un de ses amis spéciaux est venu… et… euh… s'est servi de moi comme d'un exemple. Et laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose… elle n'a plus jamais été en retard sur ses paiements…

Il se mit à ricaner et le son discordant empli la pièce, retournant l'estomac de Derek et faisant remonter la bile dans sa gorge. Il regarda ses yeux commencer à se mettre à rouler et sa grosse langue rose apparaître régulièrement.

\- Non, non, non… attendez, attendez… j'en ai une autre.

Il était parti sur une lancée incontrôlée, se balançant d'avant en arrière, l'énergie frénétique bouillant en lui comme de l'électricité.

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment le genre d'enfant avec beaucoup d'amis, vous savez, quand j'avais quinze, seize ans. Je n'avais que ce type… Toby… je passais tout mon temps avec lui à cette bonne vieille époque du lycée. On se prêtait des magazines cochons… on regardait tous les films d'adultes… on se shootait dans sa grange. Mais oh comme il avait peur de son père. Un homme très religieux… un type vraiment effrayant. Un jour il nous a surpris dans la grange… on planait totalement, bien sûr et oh… s'il était pas furieux. M'a dit de confesser mes péchés… m'a dit d'accepter le seigneur dans ma vie. Mais bien sûr son idée d'accepter le seigneur était de me lancer une pioche et… je n'ai pas été assez rapide…

Il pencha la tête en se mordant la lèvre et regarda Morgan à travers ses cheveux marrons graisseux. C'était comme s'il se donnait en spectacle, avec des millions de personnes qui le regarderaient en retenant leur souffle.

\- Et je ne suis pas certain que ce petit sermon se soit bien imprimé dans ma tête… peut-être que s'il me voyait maintenant, il ferait plus que me jeter une pioche, vous croyez pas ?

Oh grand dieu, il se sentait mal…

Il pouvait voir tous ces petits mouvements, toutes ces manières qui appartenaient autrefois à son vieil ami et qui étaient désormais fait par le corps de cet inconnu.

Comme si le corps mort de Spencer était contrôlé par un marionnettiste tordu.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Spencer, arrête ça…

\- Oh non, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment horrible, le coupa-t-il en l'ignorant complètement.

Sa voix devint plus sombre et lourde, perdant de son caractère nasal, désagréable alors qu'il partait plus loin, toujours plus loin dans son délire.

\- J'étais plutôt un étudiant modèle à l'époque, j'étudiais toujours, j'étais toujours à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon travail. Et vous ne devinez jamais ? J'ai tapé dans l'œil de ce vieux type, dans les forces de l'ordre, ironiquement. Il voulait me donner un travail et oh comme je me sentais honoré, moi, ce p'tit gamin. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise… que s'il me faisait une faveur, eh bien… il attendait quelque chose en retour. Il me disait combien il se sentait seul dans ses vieux jours…

La nausée remonta en Derek comme un poison, il sentit sa respiration se couper et son cœur devenir lourd.

Il jouait avec lui. Il ne faisait rien que jouer avec lui.

Mais comment savoir quelle histoire était totalement inventée, laquelle était véridique, et laquelle contenait un peu de vérité et un peu de mensonge mélangés ?

Il ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il ne faisait rien que jouer avec lui…

\- …et un jour j'ai mis un rasoir dans ma bouche… Je savais qu'il demanderait une… petite faveur bientôt. Et quand je… euh… me suis mis à genoux pour prier, eh bien, il a eu un peu plus que ce qu'il demandait. J'ai changé de boulot peu après ça et j'ai entendu dire qu'il devait uriner dans une paille depuis ce jour.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire après sa conclusion, et tira sur son col de ses doigts crasseux. Son sourire était si large désormais que Derek avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par lui prendre tout le visage. Comme un monstre sorti droit de ses cauchemars.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'attendre.

Tout cela n'était-il qu'une foutue perte de temps ?

Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi.

\- Gideon ne t'a pas fait ça, Spencer, lui dit-il en détestant aussitôt la manière dont sa voix se mettait à trembler. Ta mère n'était pas une prostituée accro aux médicaments, ton père est parti quand tu étais enfant et tu n'étais pas ami avec Tobias Hankel au lycée. Il faut que tu arrête ça…

\- Oh laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire bien plus clichée alors… le coupa-t-il en un instant en s'approchant si près que Derek pouvait compter ses dents pourries et orangées jusqu'à la dernière. Croyez-le ou non, j'étais une sorte de… euh… petit voyou au lycée. Me suis mis dans de sacrés ennuis à l'époque. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour euh… évacuer ma douleur, v'voyez, après qu'papa se soit fait tirer dessus. Et vous ne devinez jamais… le gars qui dirigeait le centre des jeunes ma pris sous son aile. Il a fait disparaître mon casier… m'a fait devenir une vedette en sport. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il voudrait quelque chose en retour. Je ne savais pas qu'il voudrait être mon papa, d'une manière assez différente de ce que j'aurais jamais imaginé. Je voulais juste que la douleur s'en aille. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de me faire du mal, qu'il arrête de m'aimer autant. Alors j'ai tailladé mon visage… je me suis rendu laid… il ne m'a plus jamais touché. Et malgré tout… je ne peux pas nier que je serai resté un gamin des rues sans lui. Peut-être que j'aurais juste dû me remettre en place et encaisser comme un bon petit garçon, hein, Derek ?

Il expira brutalement et reprit une respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir. Il avait comme envie de pleurer, comme envie de frapper, déchirer, arracher jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille pour toujours.

Mais il n'allait pas mordre à l'hameçon.

Ce n'était pas Spencer.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Il fallait qu'il l'atteigne, qu'il brise cet ignoble mur de haine, il le fallait, il le fallait, oh bon dieu ces grands yeux marrons étaient si familier, si sacrément familier, mais ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas lui du tout…

\- J'essaie de t'aider, Spencer… tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça. Ne comprends-tu pas ?

Mais l'autre ne fit qu'exploser dans des éclats de rire hystériques en se balançant violemment d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, s'étouffant et gloussant alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il riait tant qu'il luttait pour respirer comme un vieillard, il riait tant qu'il se plia en deux et tomba au sol.

Même là, ses yeux restaient vides, morts.

Et même quand Derek finit par se lever, luttant contre le sanglot qui remontait dans sa gorge, même quand Derek ressortit de la pièce, il hurlait toujours de son rire hystérique sur le sol. Mais cela semblait presque douloureux, à présent…

…comme si chaque respiration le blessait.

Comme s'il pleurait d'agonie.

Mais il continua de marcher.

Et Derek Morgan laissa derrière lui son vieil ami aller à sa mort.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, il s'assit dans la salle d'observation plongée dans l'obscurité, avec quelques journalistes et des milliardaires locaux pour seule compagnie. Et il regarda Spencer Reid être amené vers la chaise électrique, son crâne rasé rendant ses cicatrices plus visibles que jamais sur sa peau blanche et cireuse.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait été capturé.

Onze ans depuis qu'il s'était rendu aux funérailles de sa mère, pour ne jamais revenir.

Il avait quarante deux ans.

Et il n'avait pas l'air effrayé.

En fait, il criait quelque chose de toute la force de ses poumons en boitant à travers la salle.

Tu te rappelles qu'il avait dû utiliser une canne pendant des mois après que cette balle lui ait explosé le genou… ?

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit car chaque souvenir faisait encore plus mal que le précédant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se sente plus que comme une boule de nerfs brûlants et saignants.

\- Batsy et moi on n'est pas si différents v'savez ! disait-il alors que l'officier tentait de le faire taire et de le faire s'asseoir sur la chaise. J'ai d'viné qui il était vraiment, c'pas si difficile vous savez ! Tous les deux on est mort et on est revenu à la vie, plus forts que jamais ! On connait tous les deux le secret de l'immortalité ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez tuer un symbole ?

Il regarda alors à travers la fenêtre et se mit à ricaner encore plus. Derek sentit quelqu'un bouger, mal à l'aise, à coté de lui, et il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir un homme à la mâchoire prononcé dont le teint était devenu particulièrement blanc.

\- V'savez si j'avais des regrets dans la vie… je crois que je ferais que'qu'chose d'autre de mon dernier repas comme… comme… peut-être une coupe de café noir, bien fort, qui donne un sacré coup de fouet… car c'est exac't'ment comme ça que j'aime mes hommes, hein Derek ?

Il éclata de rire et Morgan sentit sa peau piquer, comme si des millions d'oiseaux lui donnaient sans fin des coups de pec sous l'épiderme. Il ne fit que regarder devant lui, sans cligner des yeux, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. Il eut l'impression que l'homme à coté de lui avait aussi été parcouru d'un frisson.

La salle d'observation attendait dans un silence de mort, tandis que l'homme haletait sans parvenir à se contrôler et que les gardes grands et baraqués lui tournaient autour.

Resserrant ses liens.

Préparant sa mort imminente, laquelle s'approchait de plus en plus près comme un tourbillon de mouches noires.

Derek les regardait l'attacher.

Et il se sentit paralysé de l'intérieur.

Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir, c'était un jeune homme aux yeux écarquillés qui était venu lui demander nerveusement des conseils pour ses cauchemars.

Qui avait été attaché à une chaise exactement comme celle-ci et battu devant lui jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.

Qui était pratiquement mort dans un lit d'hôpital alors que lui attendait patiemment qu'il se réveille.

Avec qui il se battait à coups de mauvais tours, avec qui il avait joué au baseball.

Qui s'était ouvert à lui au sujet de ses migraines, et lui avait révélé la pire des terreurs qui le rongeait profondément : qu'un jour il perdrait l'esprit.

\- Un dernier mot ? demanda un des gardes alors que les yeux de Spencer glissaient vers lui comme un poisson mort.

Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit et son visage avait un éclat de sueur et de mort, pale, gris et creux.

Le silence tomba lourdement autour d'eux et l'air crépita d'électricité. Ils attendaient qu'il dise quelque chose.

N'importe quoi.

Après ce qui sembla toute une vie, il parla enfin :

\- Je vous ai eu, fit-il d'une voix trainante avant de regarder devant lui avec un air suffisant et un petit sourire narquois ; dans une parodie écœurante d'un jeune homme nerveux venu d'un lointain passé avec son petit sourire maladroit et ses grands yeux doux.

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…

C'était la seule chose que Derek avait à l'esprit.

Je t'aimais tellement… on t'aimait tous tellement.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Cela arriva si vite qu'il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir.

Dès que le garde toucha le levier qui aurait dû le tuer, les lumières se mirent à grésiller avec force.

Définitivement pas normal.

Avec un bruit sourd, le garde tomba en un tas informe au sol. Les journalistes regardèrent tout autour d'eux alors que les lumières s'éteignaient complètement. Mais juste avant que cela n'arrive, ils avaient tous vu l'homme à travers la fenêtre.

Son visage était étiré en un énorme sourire triomphant.

Reid, qu'as-tu fait ?

Il y eu des cris terrifiés, des hurlements, des personnes se précipitèrent aveuglément vers la porte, et à travers la fenêtre, un bruit sec, suffoquant leur parvint comme des cymbales à travers le verre. Tout d'un coup, Derek était sur ses pieds et il courrait, il courrait pour lui, courrait vers lui…

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il traversa le couloir… passa devant les journalistes en train de crier… devant les gardes confus et incompétents… jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la salle de la mort où Spencer Reid attendait. Le type qui était assis à coté de lui et un garde qui avait appris ce qui était arrivé étaient juste derrière lui et ils se précipitèrent tous trois à l'intérieur, tout protocole oublié.

Le garde dirigea sa torche vers le visage de l'homme attaché.

Et Derek vit quelque chose qui, il le savait, hanterait ses rêves pour le reste de sa vie.

Alors que la lumière illuminait le visage semblable à un crâne, il vit que sa langue avait été coupée avec les dents et qu'elle pendait désormais de sa bouche, retenue uniquement par une fine membrane. Le sang coulait sur son menton en un flot sans fin empli de caillots.

La salive moussait et coulait de sa bouche comme d'un chaudron trop rempli et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, ne montrant plus que le blanc jauni et injecté de sang. Il était agité de spasmes contre ses liens et sa tête allait d'avant en arrière si brutalement que Derek pensa qu'il allait finir par se briser la nuque.

Les épouvantables sons d'étouffement emplissaient la pièce, emplissaient la tête de Morgan.

\- Spencer, Spencer, Spencer…

\- On a besoin d'un médecin ici immédiatement, fit le garde dans son talkie-walkie, la voix rauque et pleine d'autorité. Le prisonnier à été empoisonné.

Derek se souvint alors… quatre heures seulement auparavant.

La femme s'allongeant sur la table et l'amenant près d'elle, lui enfonçant la langue dans la gorge…

Oh mon dieu Spencer, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Mais celui-ci ne fit que tressauter comme un insecte en lieu et place de toute réponse, avant que son dernier souffle ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Le flot sanglant commença à sécher sur son cou, ses yeux regardèrent droit devant lui, sans vie. Et quelque chose dans ce regard semblait lui parler. Semblait lui dire quelque chose…

Quelque chose de trop faible, de trop indistinct…

Echec et mat, Derek. Echec et mat, échec et mat, échec et mat…

Le garde se détourna et l'autre homme sembla comme sur le point de pleurer quand Derek serra Spencer dans ses bras. Il tint son corps encore chaud contre lui, le menton au sommet de son crâne rasé, le tint tout contre lui et murmura :

\- Je t'aime Spencer… Spencer je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, oh mon dieu Spencer je t'aime tellement, oh mon dieu beau gosse, bon sang je t'aime tellement.

* * *

\- J'ai… j'ai entendu aux infos qu'ils l'avaient vu s'échapper…

\- …J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tué cinq gardes à mains nues pour sortir…

\- Ne parlez pas de lui ! Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de lui !

Il voulait dire à tout le monde qu'il l'avait vu mourir, qu'il avait vu la vie le quitter de ses propres yeux, mais il savait qu'on ne le croirait jamais. Parler de sa mort était déjà vu comme « une manœuvre du gouvernement pour étouffer l'affaire ». Trop de personnes disaient l'avoir « aperçu », l'avoir « vu » dans des trains, dans des foules, juste le temps d'un regard et il était parti.

Alors que les mois passaient, même parler de lui devenait tabou. Il commençait déjà à cesser d'être un homme pour devenir un symbole de terreur. Le croquemitaine dont on parlait aux enfants ; soit gentil ou le clown te taillera un sourire.

Derek Morgan ne pouvait pas partir de cette misérable ville assez rapidement. Il quitta cet endroit immonde sans se retourner.

Spencer Reid avait trouvé le moyen de vivre éternellement, après tout.

* * *

Revenir à la maison, auprès de Donna, fut comme émerger d'un cauchemar. Alors que l'avion touchait le sol, alors qu'il traversait l'aéroport la trouver en train de l'attendre, il eut le sentiment de quitter son monde sous-marin pour enfin respirer. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Et il se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en le tenant contre elle. Tout va bien bébé. Tu es à la maison maintenant.

* * *

Cela faisait douze ans que Spencer Reid avait à jamais disparu de leurs vies.

Et parfois, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, comme quelqu'un qu'ils auraient connu il y a plusieurs vies de cela, dans un rêve imbriqué dans un rêve, venu des recoins empli de nostalgie de l'enfance.

Il avait eu un appel frénétique de l'homme qui avait été dans la salle d'observation avec lui, un mois après avoir fui Gotham. Il avait demandé à savoir comment il avait connu « ce monstre » avant d'éclater en sanglots sonores et grinçants et de raccrocher.

Et une des personnes présentes à la fête qu'il avait attaquée avait secrètement filmé les événements sur son téléphone. Plus tard, elle avait dit ne pas savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, peut-être pensait-elle que c'était si incroyable qu'elle devait avoir une preuve que c'était réellement arrivé.

Elle avait donné le téléphone à la police, parce qu'elle avait déclaré avec hystérie « il est contaminé maintenant » avant de quitter le commissariat en larmes. Il avait été gardé en secret dans les archives avec le reste des vieilles preuves venues de cette horrible époque dont on ne parlait plus.

Derek avait demandé à le voir et il lui avait fallu négocier pour que sa demande soit acceptée. Pourquoi faire remonter ça à la surface quand tout le monde ne souhaitait qu'oublier.

Cela avait créé un sentiment de panique en lui – s'il attendait trop longtemps, un jour toute trace de l'homme serait effacée à jamais.

Il regarda la courte vidéo avec le reste de l'équipe autour de lui, alors que Garcia l'avait mise en marche sur son ordinateur, dans son antre.

Ils étaient tous là. Hotch, avec ses cheveux grisonnants, Rossi avec son ventre et sa mauvaise jambe. Prentiss, qui ressemblait chaque jour davantage à sa mère aux traits stricts, Blake, avec ses rides de fatigue et ses pattes d'oie. Garcia, à nouveau enceinte, et JJ avec ses cheveux coupés à une longueur moins contraignante, autour de ses oreilles.

Tout le monde était tellement plus vieux à présent.

Et les larmes recouvrirent le visage de chacun d'eux alors que la vidéo pixélisée et trouble apparaissait à l'écran. La femme qui filmait respirait fort et à travers la foule de mondains tremblants, une tête aux cheveux verts et graisseux pouvait être aperçue, tenant un couteau devant le visage d'une jeune femme.

Garcia était parvenu à séparer la respiration lourde de la voix de l'homme et à hausser cette dernière afin qu'ils puissent tous l'entendre.

\- Vous voyez, j'avais une femme… elle était belle… comme vous, elle me disait que je m'inquiétais trop, elle me disait que j'devais sourire plus…

Et le souvenir du visage de Spencer Reid, le visage couvert de larmes alors que l'ambulance emmenait le corps de Maeve Donovan, le trou causé par la balle laissant couler le sang sur son visage calme et éteint apparut soudain devant ses yeux, brutalement, violemment.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Leur Spencer Reid.

Leur collègue bien fait de sa personne avec sa magnifique âme et ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et sa vie pétillante, éternelle.

Leur petit frère.

Son beau gosse.

Parti.

Parti pour ne jamais revenir.

Ils l'avaient tant aimé.

Et ils pleurèrent tous ensembles, impuissants, jusqu'à ce que la vidéo arrive à sa fin.

Ils pleurèrent ensemble, un groupe usé de personnes vieilles et fatiguées.

Ils pleurèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'écran devienne noir et leur vole leur plus cher ami, leur précieux et bien-aimé ami, pour toujours.

* * *

Et... voilà ! :D  
Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas fan de comics mais j'ai une certaine fascination pour ce personnage en particulier, et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette Origin Story. C'est complètement fou mais vraiment brillant.

A quel moment avez-vous compris _qui_ Reid était devenu ? Avez-vous continué de douter, comme Morgan ? Quand avez-vous compris que non, il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne ? (Pour moi, c'est quand il raconte l'histoire comme quoi il aurait été ami avec Hankel au lycée. Et tous ces récits sont déchirants T_T surtout celui qui s'inspire du passé de Morgan...)

J'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis !  
(et si vous avez remarqué des fautes, des mots manquant, n'hésitez pas à le signaler)


End file.
